


Love in a Book Shop

by moonys_chocolate



Series: If I were Remus and my Partner were Sirius [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Barista Remus Lupin, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Musician Sirius Black, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonys_chocolate/pseuds/moonys_chocolate
Summary: Two men met in a bookshop and fell in love and now Remus gets to call Sirius home.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: If I were Remus and my Partner were Sirius [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094516
Kudos: 26





	Love in a Book Shop

**Author's Note:**

> And this one is bassed off a conversation I had with my significant other...

Remus let himself into their apartment quietly. He was getting home later than he should be and knowing Sirius the other man had probably fallen asleep on the couch while watching TV. Gently setting his keys on the hall table and toeing his shoes off into the pile under the coat rack he walked down the hall to find Sirius in the exact place he predicted. The other man was stretched out on the couch with the TV playing The Office in the background. 

Deciding to first put his things away before waking up his partner he headed to the kitchen to put the baked goods he'd come home with away. Working as a baker had its perks and one of them was always bringing home the leftover baked goods that hadn't been sold in the last few days, another perk was having met Sirius four years ago when they had both worked in the same shop. 

The shop that they'd worked at, and that Remus still worked at, was owned by their mutual friends Dorcas and Marlene. The shop was a hodgepodge of different things that the two women had decided would work together. It was primarily a book store and a flower shop but there was also a bakery counter where patrons could purchase hot drinks and pastries to enjoy while they read books in the oversized armchairs. At the time Sirius had been working as the florist for the two, working during the day and performing music gigs at local pups at night.

A few years after the shop had opened Dorcas had mentioned to Remus that their baker was retiring. Remus who had been working in a high-end cafe at the time and had been wanting somewhere new due to the stress of the job had offered to fill the position until they found someone new, five years later Remus was still working for them and hadn't once considered leaving in all that time.

On his first day of work he had met the charismatic character that was Sirius. Coming into the shop Marlene had introduced him to the other employees. First he met Ollivander who's position he was taking over. Next he met a nice young woman with flowing red hair named Lily who worked restocking books on the weekends when she didn't have classes. Lastly Marlene had taken him to the florists counter and introduced him to Sirius. Six-months of flirting later and the two finally went on their first date and within the next year they had moved in together. A year and a half after the two had been living together Sirius was finally picked up by a recording label and decided to leave his job at the shop to focus on his music.

Remus was extremely proud of his partner and while he did miss seeing him all the time at work he was always happy to come home to his amazing lover. Glancing back at the couch he saw that Sirius had rolled over onto his other side and had buried his head into the cushions. 

Deciding that it was time for Sirius to actually go sleep in a real bed Remus went over and generally roused the other man. After a moment of grumbling and a hug between the two Remus led his lover into their room and quickly got him changed and tucked into bed. As he changed into his own night clothes he admired the other man who he was so fortunate to call his own. Crawling into bed he was soon cuddled up close to his partner wondering how he had gotten so lucky to be there.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr & Instagram](https://linktr.ee/moonys_chocolate)


End file.
